


Doodles or How to have fun with your teacher

by SparklingPurplePumpkin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I'm a weird fujoshi and proud of it, M/M, also I don't know how tags work, discreet teasing in a crowd, lame sex puns, random stuff and strange kinks, slight wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPurplePumpkin/pseuds/SparklingPurplePumpkin
Summary: Did you know that fountain pens weren't invented before 1938? Well, just pretend Ciel already has one of those and follow me on this slightly strange boat.





	1. Chapter 1

“- Hey professor, is that a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

\- Close the door and I’ll show you my fountain pen”, Sebastian replied, trying to look sly.

“- That was just gross Sebastian.

\- I’m tired.”

Ciel chuckled. This whole infiltration thing was beginning to get on their nerves. First, the investigation in itself was hard. Worse, they couldn’t even meet when they wanted to or where they wanted to.

At first they had tried to control themselves, but it had gotten harder and harder (and this wasn’t the only thing getting hard) until the day they finally cracked and “almost” got caught.

Have you spent five long minutes hidden in a closet with someone inside you? And we’re not talking about an alien parasite here. Well, they had and Sebastian had started to panic when he had realized that the colleague who had entered his office was probably searching for the exam subject and would probably try to look in that closet too. Of course both of them would remember forever the look on Mr. Thompson’s face when he opened the door and saw them, and Ciel said “hello Professor” in the most angelical way ever, still buried inside his boyfriend’s ass. Sebastian had had to kill the man to avoid any scandal.

After this episode, they had decided to be more discreet if they didn’t want their school to become the next Sunnydale High where random disappearances of teachers were just part of everyday life. So they met every day at exactly 8pm, when they knew everyone was busy. How romantic.

“- So, Ciel, I was looking at today’s survey paper… Question 4 “what do you want to do later?”, you answered…

\- “your sweet little ass”. Is there a problem with that, did you want me to put on “salty” or “spicy”? I’ll correct it.

\- Hmm, I’m okay with sweet, you must know its taste better than anyone else... The tiny problem is that the director wants to personally see the results of the survey.

\- Oh. Yeah, change it, I don’t want Mr. Trancy to think I want anything to do with his ass. Yuck!”

They both laughed and Sebastian resumed looking at the paper. “Also, I’m afraid I can’t consider your idea  of an orgy for a class activity. But I like the little drawings you made, very… heartwarming.” Ciel looked at his dirty doodles his teacher had carefully cut out. He furiously wanted to put them into practice and licked his lips in anticipation.

“Will you scold me if I don’t rewrite the paper?”

That boy was a devil in an angel costume. Sebastian couldn’t stand it anymore, he stood up suddenly and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He had thought about this all day and couldn’t wait one second longer. He slid one of his hand under the boy’s shirt, the other one still firmly wrapped around his back. His eyes widened when Ciel bit his lip, his seducing half-closed eyes silently defying him. Demon-mode activated.

His claws began digging into the boy’s soft skin and they lost themselves in their furious kiss until they needed to breathe. He leaned towards him, making him bend until his head rested on the leather-covered desk, and softly whispered something in his ear, making Ciel crazy with the sensation of hot vibrating air, and sucked the earlobe a bit before letting his tongue leave a trail down the boy’s neck, lick his clavicle, reach the sternum. At this point, the shirt began a problem so the left hand that was still resting on the warm chest moved a little bit towards the symmetry line of the body and then he suddenly lifted it, with such rapidity and strength that the buttons flew away and the shirt flung open. If it wasn’t for the right hand pinning him to the desk, Ciel would probably had flight across the room too.

“How impatient”, Ciel said, teasingly. “Aow! Why do you always bite my nipple? I told you to-oh…oh.”

He didn’t even have time to complain, Sebastian had already opened their pants and was making little thrust movements against the bare skin. “Mmh… Sorry, seeing you like this after a long day… I just couldn’t resist.

\- Well, you’ll have to” replied the boy with a devilish smirk, before kissing the older man again and suddenly pushing him away.

They were standing in front of each other, their faces flushed from excitement, both panting slightly. Ciel knew his demon needed release but he wanted to play a little with him. And seeing him like this, already dishevelled and not knowing what to do, was delightful. He remembered a little fantasy that had come across his mind in the middle of class and decided he wanted to try it.

“Professor”, he practically purred, “close your eyes…” _you’ll get a surprise_.

Sebastian did as ordered and almost immediately he felt a warm wetness on his chest. Ciel’s tongue then explored the ribs and stomach, went further down, past the waistline… He felt his demon’s hands on his head. That was what exactly what he expected. He quickly reached for the tie that was still around his neck, resting on his naked chest, and used it to bind his teacher. He heard a growl.

“Ssh, calm down, you know it’ll be worth it.

\- I should hope so! But Ciel, make it quick, because I really want to… take you in my arms” he said, passing his (tied) arms around the boy’s neck and trapping him.

“Do you want to do it some other day, Sebastian?

\- No but let me kiss you… It’ll give me energy for this…”

Ciel couldn’t deny it, he liked the way his demon needed _him_ , not even to fuck him but just to hold him close. He promised himself he’d be quick.

He rummaged through his bag that he had nonchalantly thrown on the floor a few minutes ago (just before breaking the illusion of normal, civilized teacher and student) and finally found what he was searching for: a pen. Just something he wanted to try… He let his books and sheets spread on the floor and planted another slight kiss on Sebastian’s lips before going down again, totally removing his pants, and blowing slightly on his fully erected member _ which sent a wave of excitation through the demon’s spine.

“We’ll follow the program I gave you with the survey paper” he said in a serious tone.

Holding one extremity of the pen between two fingers, he then proceeded to run it on the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, enjoying the sight of all the little jumps it made on each “wrinkle”. He did this a few time and pushed it slightly on the tender skin of that little zone between the basis of the dick and the special door, continued his journey and entered said door. He only put one inch of the pen in though, just to tease Sebastian.

“What are you… what?”

Sebastian watched, a little bit confused, as Ciel took of the pen cap and began to draw all over his lower regions. This was new and rather nice. Also kinda weird. He was now half naked, resting on his elbow, looking Ciel draw things he couldn’t quite see but didn’t think were appropriate for a student to show to a teacher, and he felt his warm breath on his penis.

“Hey, you’re erasing my work!” Ciel said playfully with a pretend-pout. He said with a smile “I guess when the sea arrives you have to stop making sand castles… So now’s not the time to draw, huh?” He threw the pen on the desk and without any warning licked the precum that was dripping off Sebastian’s tip and then, suddenly, took it all in his mouth.

The position in which the teacher was was not comfortable and that made it even better for both of them.

“Ciel…” Sebastian managed to grunt “this time I want you to spit it.”

There was a loud “tchiurp” and the boy said, unpleased “what? You’re no fun!

\- You’re still sick. If what happened last night makes a comeback today, I’m afraid I won’t be able to convince the school nurse and your little friends at the dormitory that you just threw up some milk two nights in a row. You know they don’t even give you milk here.

\- …so unfair…

\- plus, I’ve never seen you spit… I’m not saying you’re a cumwhore but you’ll have to admit…

\- What’s your point?

\- No point. No point at all.

\- Because you’re right about that, and I don’t want to…

\- Ok, just do what you want and do it now because it’s beginning to get painful down here.”

His face redder than ever, Ciel put his head back between his teacher’s legs. He was more used to subtle innuendos than plain dirty talk. But it was amusing to see that even though Sebastian was almost bursting, he still managed to worry about his health…or something like that, he wasn’t sure.

The warm shot took him by surprise and he jerked his head backwards to avoid choking. He spat on the side and looked at Sebastian riding his orgasm, his dark eyes almost closed.

“That _was_ worth the wait. Did you…?

\- Yes professor, I’ve been a good boy”

That innocent tone was enough to make anyone crazy, and Sebastian instantly felt like jumping on him when something caught his eye.

“Ciel… You spat on your textbooks.”

One, two seconds passed in silence and they suddenly burst in laughter.

There wasn’t anything to be done, so Ciel simply stood up, mumbled “ok, this is done, this is coming next…” picked three of the doodles Sebastian had cut out earlier and said “choose”.

The next few hours passed in various games and the textbooks ended up looking like the Death Sea parchments.

***

“… a chimera, whose cult consists in perpetual immolations…”

Can you read on from that point, hem… Phantomhive?

“- I’m so sorry Professor Michaelis, I don’t have my textbook today.” Ciel said, rapidly licking his lips.

\- This excuse won’t work with me. Just use my copy.”

            Ciel lowered his eyes on the book his teacher had just handed to him and began to read, his cheeks more and more flushed with each passing second. He was having trouble to focus on the text. In the margins, Sebastian had glued on certain little drawings…


	2. Free form - I like everything that is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so sorry I had written like 10 chapters. Back in January. Now, 10 months of memory dust and a computer later, I can find only one. It was supposed to be the 3rd one. It's something I wanted to try for a while, a Demonic Freeform. #freeform #softbondage #paraphilias #piece of mythology/legend involving someone else's dick than Jupiter's  
> This was inspired by the scene in Buffy about the creation of the first slayer and I tried to imagine the “relations with the devil” witches were accused of having back in the Middle Ages. If you don't know Buffy, think of Supernatural demonic posessions, it's quite similar. (see in the end for way too long notes, as usual) If you want to cut the intro and skip to the juicy part, Ctrl-F ‘entangle’ and you’ll be teleported to the first sentence of the hot stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote more last year when I *thought* I had finished my studies and had a little time in my hands. But nooo, I can't get a PhD position so I probably won't be a doctor anytime soon and I had to get back on the horses and try and get another license degree. Well let me say, those who think history studies people are lazy are in for a surprise. I'm dying. 8 30min-long presentations to do before december. 8. So I'll try to reply to comments you may leave, I'm always happy to. But I probably won't type back all my previous work before a good good while. So sorry.)

“- Is something the matter, my lord? You seem annoyed.

\- I need to find a legend or piece of mythology to describe and analyze for Mr Faustus’ class. But we aren’t allowed to take the mainstream ones, we have to do a bit of research, and I don’t want to. Don’t you know anything I could use? A demonic story, I think that would please him.

\- We have very few legends where I come from. The most popular one is Omohn, but I don’t think humans know it at all. I haven’t seen in mentioned anywhere. The closest thing you have is the mythological hermaphrodite.

\- Eh. Tell me more about that Omohn thing? If I recall correctly, the hermaphrodite is the fusion of man and woman, good and bad, angel and demon… sometimes described as a cosmic wedding or the reformation of the original beings wandering the Earth as described by Plato, wasn’t it?

\- Basically, yes. But this is a supreme being, master of stability and symbol of equilibrium, and Omohn, well… It is said that the essence of a demon in the body of a mortal is a dangerous combination that bears an almost infinite power. But this power, for the exact reasons that make him so strong, is also highly unstable. Because you see, it is the emotions of the human that brings out the madness of the demon and unleashes a torrent of mixed and intensely violent powers.

If a human could welcome this ceremony in his body, he would most certainly die, or become crazy. Violating a body like this, repurposing the plans of Nature, is something very strong indeed. The person who would survive this, the Omohn, would then need a long training so that his demon and human halves learn to live together.

\- Just as a curiosity… do you think the two of us could achieve it? _asked Ciel, mesmerized by the story_

\- I believe you only aim for vengeance, isn’t it? Good, good. Cold, hard vengeance. Fix your mind on that, hold on to it with the last bits of your soul, and you won’t be affected by the crumbling of the path you used to walk on. As for cohabitation… it took time but we have grown used to each other and are able to work as a team. Even if we…say, mix, I will remain at your orders.

However, your self-conscience and body will remain, but not your soul. This means… your personality will maybe surface from times to times but your actions won’t reflect it. You will be able to have feelings, but no notion of right or wrong. You will know your past but won’t care about your future. To be clear, this will be a prison. A prison no one else will be aware of. You will be there, somewhere, trapped with me inside your own body, unable to even talk about it.

And of course, if we fuse, you won’t be able to get rid of me, ever… No death for you either. This is ironically a lonely path for two.

The hybrid we would form could reign over the world, my lord… but at the same time it wouldn’t have anything. It would be poorer than beggars in rags.

 

\-  You say what you were told, but did you try to check for yourself?

\- As you can see, Master, I am still here, your faithful butler that isn’t the king of the universe.

\- Well, I don’t think we would necessarily be sad and pathetic, you know. We already spend our time together and this could be… well, not fun because we _might_ need some space after a while, but, not that traumatic either. And we would be the most powerful being ever! The Earth will be ours…

\- Maybe, who knows. But I don’t really care for the world in its entirety. I like to consider the individuals. I like to entangle my preys in a sweet, dark poison and then, when they least expect it CLAC! _He suddenly leaned and snapped his teeth together next to Ciel’s ear. The boy shivered, an electric wave of anticipation and excitement running down his spine._ Take them. I want them to want me to devour them. Brutal force is not the same game. It is fun from times to times, but so… trivial, so animal and unworthy of a gentleman…

_He said the last word in a teasing tone, the tip of his fingernails brushing against Ciel’s neck and clavicles, where he knew was his biggest erogenous zone._

\- I… I want... t-take. _begged the earl with a voice he didn’t recognize himself._

\- Mmh… Such a docile and submissive boy… But if you don’t mind, I will only take care of our carnal needs and let you alive for today, right?

_He was whispering with a voice so low that it was almost inaudible. The warm breath was vibrating against Ciels sensitive neck_.

\- Haah… _The demon started licking the zone between his neck and shoulder._ It’s… not fair… You know I can’t resist that…

_The moans were encouraging and he unbuttoned the shirt. Ciel was still sitting between his knees, with his back resting on the demon’s chest. Sebastian’s fingers were wandering along Ciel’s torso like a mad spider._

\- So you were interested in my story… I have one question. You remember that day perfectly, don’t you? _He didn’t have to specify which day, they both knew. Ciel emitted a groan and nodded._ What did you think of me back then? When you saw me like this…my essence?

_The hands were still dancing like tipsy insects on the sensitive skin, making it hard for the boy to think clearly. He tried to recollect his memories, already a bit lost in ecstasy. He remembered the facts, but he had tried to forget the feelings. After a few seconds, he spoke slowly, carefully, as to not break the fleeting mental image._ “I thought “help, at last!” and was relieved. Then I half wondered why no one in the room noticed the big black cloud. Then you emerged from it in that strange form – like a shadow, that matte black blurry silhouette with only two luminous pupils, enveloped in this black fire. I thought “wow”. And then you slowly started to… to look like you… and I thought “wow, wow”. But they you burnt my eye so, yeah. Mixed feelings really.

\- So it didn’t scare you… _good_.”

He had a half smile that extended on one cheek while the other stayed still like a marble statue. This oblique smirk was so luscious that Ciel’s eyes opened wide and he bit his lower lip.

Sebastian’s fingers elongated and divided like branches of a growing tree, imprisoning the ivory chest under a knotwork of black ribbons. A few pitch black tentacles rose near Ciel’s abdomen but when he tried to take one of them in his hand, it vanished like smoke. One of the others curled around his wrist and solidified, preventing him from moving his right arm again. Another one crawled on his stomach, against his chest, played with a pink nipple for a while and then went further up, dividing in thirds on the sternum. The three rods crawled against his neck, pushing him down against the black cloud that was now under him. The tentacles were so strong that it actually made it hard for him to swallow when they passed his Adam’s apple. Then the middle one reached his lips while the other two, thinner, crawled up against the side of his face, around his ears, and started playing with his hair.

Already starting to feel the effects of these new sensations, Ciel explored the unknown material with an hesitant tongue. It was hardened now, like a bramble branch. Other soft flames of various thickness were progressively growing from the cloud under him and covering his body, dissolving his clothes under their touch, as if the dense smoke was made purely of dangerous black magic. What seemed like the slight touch of twenty slender fingers slowly coming up his inner thighs made him jerk upwards.

“Already?” _said the wind against his ear._ “Greedy…”

A myriad of soft touches tickled the back of his thighs and knees and the sides of his belly. He jerked even more violently this time, growing a little bit frustrated and searching for contact where he needed it.

The biggest vine started to dance against Ciel’s lips. He parted them slightly, allowing it to enter. It rushed in, filling his mouth, flowing down his throat, as if someone was pulling it from the inside. The texture was strange, there was a quite solid part, but something more fluid was around it, soft like cotton candy or a perfectly poached egg white. He felt like his nose was invaded too, his ears were full of it, he could feel it behind his eyes, all his head was taken. He breathed the demon with each inhalation and was himself swallowed in the mist.

His mind was on fire, he desperately wanted even more contact. He felt stronger pressure around his ankles and knees, some of the smoke cords were becoming solid and colder all around his body. His arms looked like they were covered in thick black veins. The once immaterial flames were now creating a moving net of intertwined vines. A thousand perverse snakes were roaming his chest, arms, legs, neck, the thinner ones drawing intricate lace-like patterns on his skin, the others hiding and burying him amongst them like quick sand, concealing him from the human world.

One of the biggest snakes started to slither in between his buttocks, playing with him, becoming harder and colder than obsidian and the second after returning to warm smoke. The vines around his ankles moved slowly apart, exposing the little circle of muscle. Without any further warning, Ciel felt like high pressure air was forcing its way in him. The sudden sensation surprised him and he clenched, but he relaxed soon after. The mist in his throat had continued to crawl down and expand inside him, and the one that had just entered him was making its way up in his guts to reunite.

He was intoxicated, filled with the demon, thick mist tentacles in every hole of his body, a black veil of mist even starting to cover his eyes and cloud his head. He was at the demon’s mercy, trapped in pleasure, the black rods gliding over his skin, contrasting between the warmth and softness of the cloud.

With each movement he felt muscles he didn't know he had contract. His breathing was becoming more and more irregular, and this wasn't helped by the spasms. His body was played with like he was a puppet. The pleasure was so intense he was hearing his own heartbeats.

Something that looked like ink was dripping on his skin and coming out of his ears and eyes. A wet warmth enveloped his cock like a tropical night, and the tentacles inside him started to move.

That sent him over the edge. Ciel closed his eyes and rode his orgasm, drowned in ecstasy, lost in the waves of pleasure. When he opened them, he was laying on his butler as if nothing unusual had happened. Both were naked, except for a lose tie around Sebastian’s neck, sole remain of his smoke tentacles, and a black feather insolently resting on Ciel’s lower belly.

When Ciel absentmindedly brought the feather to his mouth to kiss it, he felt the demon shiver under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked and you want to make my day, drop a comment! If you disliked drop a comment too so I’ll know what to improve. If you want to hear about my life and then read 4 useless pieces of trivia, read further down!! If you want happiness, go pet a cat!
> 
> THANK YOU  
> I wanted to thank everyone here who ever read what I wrote. You, a fantastic guy who sat next to me in class and is still my best friend 5 years later, 9gaggers and funsubbers helped me a lot with my insecurities. That feeling that my interests can be shared without being made fun of, that for a fleeting moment we share a smile or a laughter with complete strangers, that what I said wasn't totally worthless for at least a handful of people, day after day, has repaired years of bullying. I love you.  
> I was red in the face when I first posted here, and it was an important step for me. Without the hundreds of people whom I'll probably never know who read and sometimes liked my stories, I wouldn't have brought myself to send my novel to editors. (It didn't work...yet, but two of them told me to keep it up. That's not the important part.)  
> And last week I made an oral presentation and it was okay. I didn't vomit and cry the night before, it didn't feel like I was drowning, my blood wasn't boiling and afterwards when I was talking to another girl in the class she said it didn't look like I used to be shy at all.
> 
> Wow that was cheesy as fuck, wasn't it? (or maybe just tl;dr) Well I just wanted to say it. Thank you, random fujoshis all over the world and let's keep this awesome fandom alive.
> 
> AND NOW USELESS KNOWLEDGE cos it's fun to learn and more fun to not be able to tell where you learned.
> 
> Did you know? Spectrophilia 1. exists and 2. is the fact of being sexually attracted to ghosts and spirits (or images in mirrors o_O) or fantasizing romantic relationships between oneself or others and spirits. Classically incubi and succubae, but this can be extended to at least freeform Sebastians… Yup, the Black Butler fandom may represent a good half of spectrophiles around the world.
> 
> Did you know? –bis When you search “name paraphilia ghost” on an iPhone, it autocorrects to “name Paralympic ghost”. Yeah no I don’t know why I tell you that.
> 
> Did you know? –ter The Wikipedia page about Spectrophilia finds it useful to specify that “No scientific evidence has been documented on the phenomenon”. No shit Sherlock.
> 
> Aaand Did you know? –ineedtostfu Omohn doesn’t exist but stories of angel-human/man-woman fusion do (such as Kitty Lord or Rin Daughters of Mnemosyne, which I both love) and I didn’t lie about Plato, although it is quite simplified. Duh.
> 
> (Lastly, the snake-slither in was completely on purpose. And was “snapped his teeth” correct? It doesn’t feel correct at all. What verb should I have used?)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, talking about vomit was totally random and rather gross. But if you liked the story nevertheless, drop a comment! Or not. I mean, it’s not an order. You’re not my demonic butler, you’re free and I don’t even know you so I can’t force you. Just, that would be nice.
> 
> (I’m thinking of a “payback” session where Sebastian teases Ciel all day in class until he loses it. I don’t really know if I should, but I think I’ll write it anyway.  
> Btw, my motto is “Keep calm and ship Sebaciel” and I’m in the middle of interviews week for several thesis, so I’m under a good amount of stress right now, just expect more random and crazy stuff.)


End file.
